


Run To You

by BloodOfAngryMen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But not much and not that bad, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, They're still Gods though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOfAngryMen/pseuds/BloodOfAngryMen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor are perfectly happy together.<br/>Something happens, Loki panics and runs away.<br/>Thor finds him because obviously he's in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything
> 
> Title is stolen from Bryan Adam's 'Run To You'
> 
> Enjoy ;)

 

 

Loki stared at the clock. 1 AM. The bar he was at, was filled with drunkards, booming voices making him think of the feasts back in Asgard. He sighed as he realized that again he couldn’t keep his thoughts from dwelling to the past.

“You’re losing yourself in your thoughts again Lolo.”

Loki glared at the redhead beside him. “Don’t call me that.”

Natasha smiled. “Seriously, where’s your head at? I’ve only known you for 2 months and you always seem to be thinking of something.”

“Just thinking of home.” Loki told her, knowing she’d drop the subject. She knew his family was a touchy subject and that it would be quite a while before he’d start talking about that. It’s not like he could ever talk about it though. He couldn’t imagine that conversation going well – Oh by the way, I’m the God of Mischief.

Natasha gave him an understanding nod. “Wanna get drunk or leave?”

Loki cursed his inability to get drunk on Midgardian liquor.

“Leave.” He answered. “But you should stay, I saw you eyeing that guy over there.” He continued, subtly nodding his head in the direction of a brown haired hunk.

Natasha laughed sheepishly. “You noticed that huh?”

Loki gave her a smile. “I don’t mind really, I can find my own way home.” The word home still left a strange taste in his mouth.

“Call me when you’ve arrived safely though.” The redhead told him.

Loki nodded his assent, knowing better than to argue with her. He drank the last of his scotch before throwing some money onto the bar and standing up. After giving his friend a quick hug, he made his way to the exit. It was dark out, the only light coming from the surrounding street lights and occasionally a passing car. Loki often preferred night over day when he had things on his mind, everything was much more serene, no needless chattering interrupting his thoughts. And he had plenty of those these days, always the same, always about his real home.

 

Loki had known he was adopted his entire life. Odin had never kept it a secret from him or anyone else and used it to support his act as a good and merciful king. The people respected him for daring to call a Jotun born his son. Nobody ever seemed bothered by it, treating him like they’re supposed to treat an Asgardian prince. However Loki figured this probably had to do with the fact that he looked nothing like a Frost Giant, not frosty and not gigantic.

His true heritage had also done nothing to harm Loki’s relationship with his adoptive brother Thor. Their childhood together was filled with fond memories. The two of them seemed like a perfect combination, Loki being the brains to Thor’s muscles, and usually the solution to whatever mess Thor got himself in – although that worked the other way around as well. One might even say they were too perfect together.

The fact that they knew they weren’t related by blood, lowered their inhibitions when it came to their relationship boundaries. They’d only been kids when Thor declared Loki to be his future husband because the thought of him spending the rest of his life with any other person that wasn’t Loki had seemed ridiculous to him. Their first real kiss as teenagers had been with each other, hiding from curious eyes behind the a large tree in the Asgardian gardens.

At one of Thor’s birthday parties a girl had come up and kissed Thor right on the mouth before giggling and running back to her friends. Thor had proceeded to drag Loki out of the banquet hall and up against the pillars in the corridor to kiss his breath away, as well as the taste of the girl. And if Loki experimented a new spell he’d discovered on the girl who had dared to touch his Thor, then that was his business and nobody else’s. Thor did give him a disapproving shake of the head when said girl ran out of the banquet hall, trying to keep her hair from falling out. But Loki noticed the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile and knew that Thor would always be on his side.

Their first time making love - Thor was adamant about not calling it anything else – had been long overdue if you asked Loki. Thor had wanted to wait until he deemed the raven haired prince old enough.

“Thor we’re only two years apart, not even.”

“We’re still going to wait.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“You love me.”

Loki remembered pressing his face in Thor’s shoulder to hide his fond smile.

The waiting was worth it in the end. Loki often reminisced about that night and the way Thor treated him like the most precious thing in the whole nine realms. He’d been sore the next day, the good kind of sore that made him feel happy and sated, but he still let Thor make it up to him with more kisses and a spectacular blowjob. They were even more inseparable after that night.

But eventually the inevitable happened and Loki wished that he’d taken more time to live in the moment instead of wanting to plan for the future, because it turned out his future wasn’t all that bright.

It started out as a normal day. Loki woke up with the warmth of Thor’s body plastered against his back, his arms encircling him.

“You’re like a furnace.“ he’d mumbled sleepily.

“Only for you.” Thor’s rumbling voice had answered him.

This had made Loki smile against his will – Thor often seemed to have that effect on him – and he had turned around in his arms, throwing his own arm around Thor’s waist while burying his face into his chiseled chest. It had been a good start of the day.

Midday had just passed when the day turned out to be different from the normal ones. Thor and Loki were lounging on the burgundy leather sofa in the library. Loki being there to actually read and Thor to act as a blanket, draping himself over his God of mischief and playing with the straps on his forest green tunic. They had both earlier declined to tag along on a trip to Jotunheim with the warriors three and the lady Sif. Loki had no intention of ever returning to the realm whose rulers had left him for dead. Thor felt the same, the thought of Loki being abandoned had made him sick to the stomach and thinking about it always made him want to be as close as possible to the man he loved more than life itself.

As Loki was nearing a rather exciting passage in his book, the door flew open, revealing Sif.

“Back already?” Thor asked her, looking up from where he was watching his fingers trace patterns on Loki’s stomach.

Sif didn’t bat an eye at their closeness. Their relationship wasn’t a confirmed thing in Asgard but people weren’t blind and the two men didn’t really make an effort to conceal anything properly. Mostly, people left them alone about it.

“Yeah, we found something pretty remarkable and had to come back as fast as we could. Come see.” She said, an impatient tone to her voice.

“What’s so remarkable about it?” Loki asked, keeping his voice flat and his eyes on the book in his hands.

“It blackened Fandral’s hand.”

That made Loki put his book down. He didn’t particularly like Fandral. Loki had been on the receiving end of his horrible flirting techniques too many times. He noticed the phrase had also piqued Thor’s interest as the God of thunder turned his head to raise his eyebrows at Loki. The sorcerer was aware of how Thor despised Fandral flirting with him, it usually led to rather sensational nights though.

“Blackened?” Thor repeated, turning his head to look at Sif again.

The woman nodded. “Frostbite.” She explained. “It appeared the second he touched the rock and he was wearing his gloves. We brought him to the healers immediately. We had to carry the rock in a piece of Hogun’s armour.”

“A rock?” Loki questioned. “That’s what all the fuss is about?”

“Did you not hear me convey that it’s so cold you can’t even touch it with proper gear?”

“I guess we could check it out.” Thor suggested while sitting up.

Loki’s whine of protest at the loss of warmth went unheard by Sif but Thor registered it. He smiled and leaned into Loki, his lips touching the lobe of his ear before whispering.

Now Thor could do a lot of things but whispering silently wasn’t one of them. Sif couldn’t help but blush as she overheard some of the words coming out of his mouth. “…my room…naked…tongue…scream…pass out…”

Loki’s face remained entirely passive throughout the exchange, the only evidence of him hearing what Thor said was his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips. A small mischievous smile appeared on his face as Thor leaned back and stood up. Loki followed his example, rising from the sofa as well.

“Take us to this rock.” Loki kept the curiosity out of his voice but he actually was quite eager to see it. He had read about this sort of material before in one of his books about Jotunheim and had learnt that the rock was quite rare. The thought of seeing one for himself was therefore not an unpleasant one.

They arrived at the courtyard where Volstagg and Hogun were throwing the small rock back and forth, both using a piece of armour to scoop up the rock and launch it in the air. Loki rolled his eyes at their behaviour, trust these idiots to play a game with one of the most precious materials in the nine realms.

“Hey Thor, catch!” Volstagg yelled, before hurling the rock in Thor’s direction, stupidly forgetting that Thor wasn’t wearing any protective gear.

Loki reacted automatically, reaching out to catch the rock and stop it from hitting Thor. He expected excruciating pain and the impulse to drop the material immediately but neither of those sensations appeared.

“Loki, let go!” Thor yelled.

“It’s not hurting me.” Loki assured him, frowning because he didn’t understand.

He opened his hand and stared at the rock resting on his palm. It felt cold but not colder than the ice he sometimes conjured. It looked innocent.

“How-“ Sif started but she was interrupted by her own gasp.

Loki first thought it was his imagination when he felt the familiar chilling sensation of a spell being broken, because he hadn’t cast any spells upon himself. He was distracted from these thoughts when he saw a flicker of blue appearing on the palm of his hand carrying the stone. For a moment he thought the frostbite was starting to kick in but he didn’t feel any pain. His eyes widened when blue skin started spreading from his hands to his arms. He could feel it finding his way around his entire body. Runes covered his skin in thick lines and he had to blink when he felt his eyes sting. He could only imagine the shade of red they were. He had seen pictures of Frost Giants, he knew about their monstrous appearance. And to his own horror, he realized he now looked like one of them.

The deafening silence around him made him anxious, it felt like a storm was about to break out. He kept staring at the rock in his hand, not daring to look up at Thor and see the disgust in the eyes that usually held so much love for him. Instead he raised his eyes to look at Sif who was standing directly in front of him. She startled when he looked at her.

_How could she not, I look like a monster_

Loki looked around, still avoiding Thor’s eyes. People surrounded the courtyard, all stopping to watch him. He panicked, dropping the rock. The thing is, when Loki panicked, he really panicked. The only thought running through his mind at that moment was I need to get out of here.

His memories of his flee from Asgard existed of three bright flashes. Running. Creating a magical rift between Asgard and Midgard. Hearing Thor call out his name in despair when he disappeared from the realm he called home.

The next thing he knew he was standing in the middle of a desert in Midgard – Earth as the humans called it. He felt his skin tingle and examined the skin of his hand. His Æsir appearance was coming back, the blue slowly giving way to pale skin he was familiar with.

Before the God let his emotions take over, he tapped in to the rational side of his mind, casting a spell that would make him invisible to Heimdall. Immediately after, his knees buckled and he fell to the sand as his head caught up with the severity of the situation. He was a Frost Giant, of course he’d known this already but to actually look like one, to actually look like the monster he was meant to be, to actually have the people look at him in fear, that was new. How was it possible that the appearance only made itself visible now? Then Loki remembered the sensation of a spell being broken before his skin had started to change.

_Odin_

It couldn’t have been anybody else. Odin must have let the court sorcerers cast a powerful spell on him, repressing his ability to change appearance. Very powerful and very well executed because Loki hadn’t known of its existence. He got angry. Odin had no right to keep something like that from him. He’d made Loki believe he looked normal, not like those monsters everyone feared.

The angriness was soon overrun by his feelings of despair. He couldn’t go back to Asgard. As a Frost Giants, he was definitely not welcome there, why else would Odin have concealed his appearance in the first place? The news would spread like wildfire, everyone in Asgard would know of the monstrous prince. Loki couldn’t go back home. He couldn’t go back to Thor. A quiet whimper escaped him at the thought.

Anger once again gained the upper hand. He was furious at himself for ever thinking the two of them could live the happily ever after life. It wasn’t meant for him to ever fit in. Odin had known this and still he pretended like everything was okay. Loki felt alone. He didn’t belong anywhere. Not in Jotunheim. Not in Asgard. Not with Thor.

He didn’t know how long he sat there. An hour, maybe three, maybe more. The sun had already made way for the moon by the time he stood back up, deciding to find a place to stay and figure things out from there.

 

Loki’s thoughts were interrupted by a couple of loud teens crossing him on the sidewalk. He stopped in his tracks to see where he ended up. It seemed that being caught up in his memories had made him pass his apartment building by a mile or so.

He’d acquired his place to live by using his powers of hypnosis to trick the landlord into letting him stay in one of the empty apartments for free that fateful day. He hadn’t been planning on staying long so conjuring a simple bed had been enough at first. But as the days passed, he’d met some people in the bookstore he liked to visit – the big couch reminded him of the Asgardian library. Even though he was reluctant to interact with people, the loneliness had made him lower his walls after a while. So he’d made a few friends, well mostly acquaintances. He’d taken a particular liking to Natasha though, she worked at the bookstore while studying at NYU to get her B.A. in Philosophy. Loki had always had a soft spot for Earth’s philosophers and now he’d found the perfect person to discuss it with. Him liking her also had a lot to do with the fact that she was one of the fiercest people he’d ever met, not taking shit from anybody.

After making his way into his apartment, Loki took a quick hot shower before changing into a comfortable sweatpants and T-shirt. He was just rummaging around in his fridge for a late night snack when he heard a knock on his door.

_Probably Natasha, he thought, I forgot to leave call her after all_

He quickly made his way over to the door before unlocking and opening it. Loki thought he was hallucinating at first. There was supposed to be a slim redhead standing in front of him, not this tall broad-shouldered God. Green eyes were supposed to be looking at him, not these piercing blue eyes looking at him with such intensity, as if they were trying to memorize the specks of green in his own eyes.

“Thor?” His voice was but a whisper, as if talking too loud would make him wake up in his bed and ruin this dream.

“Loki.” Thor’s rumbling voice answered him. He sounded tired but immensely relieved.

Loki felt his hands itch to reach out and pull the two of them together as close as possible. He hadn’t seen his God in over 2 months and the longest they’d been apart before that had only been a couple of days. Thor was looking incredibly inviting in his Midgardian attire, a wool grey sweater was covering his torso and Loki had the urge to find out how soft it felt. A week ago he’d had to bite back his tears after trying and failing to remember the feeling of touching Thor.

_Fuck how he had missed him_

The rational side of his mind decided to make its presence known then, wondering why Thor was here and if he was going to be taken back to Asgard. Was he supposed to run now? A brief twinge of panic appeared in his eyes and Thor must have seen it, because the next thing he knew Thor had locked him in a tight and warm embrace.

And Loki was immensely confused. Because Thor was supposed to be disgusted by him. Thor was supposed to be in Asgard, moving on now that he knew Loki’s true nature. Eventually deciding to enjoy whatever the hell this was, Loki circled his arms around his brother’s waist, grabbing fistfuls of Thor’s sweater in his hands as to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere.

Thor had to bend a little to be able to bury his head in Loki’s neck, inhaling the scent he’d missed like he’d never missed anything before. He nuzzled the spot behind Loki’s ear, Loki sighing softly in response. The raven haired man was resting his head on Thor’s shoulder, nose buried in the soft fabric of Thor’s sweater. It already smelled like him, like a brewing storm. The familiar scent made him feel calm and safe. Thor’s breath fanning out over his skin made his gut twist. How was he supposed to live without this. For a moment, Loki could imagine them being back in Asgard before that damn rock appeared. The memory of Asgard and that day he’d changed into his Jotun form made him stiffen. Thor felt the change in posture immediately.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, keeping his arm locked around Loki’s back but lifting his head to try and meet his brother’s gaze.

Loki refused to look his brother in the eyes. It had been the downfall of his sensible thinking many times before already. With regret in his heart he freed himself from Thor’s embrace.

“What are you doing here Thor? How did you even find me? Heimd-“

“What am I doing here?” Thor interrupted him incredulously. “To find you of course, why else? You can’t just walk out on me like that, we’re supposed to be in this thing together.”

“What thing? All we were doing was fooling around like two stupid kids who didn’t know any better, and now we do and you- you’re supposed to move on.”

“Move on?” Thor asked, perplexed. “Loki, do you honestly think I could move on from you?”

This was not what Loki had been expecting. Had Thor completely forgotten about the day he turned into a Frost Giant? Loki had to use all of his self-restraint to keep his face void from any emotion. He was so in love with Thor it hurt but his brother wasn’t supposed to know that because nothing good could come from this. They wouldn’t ever be able to be together. So Loki kept his mouth shut, trapping the words he was dying to say in his throat.

“Why are you being like this?!” Thor demanded. His voice was loud as always and Loki remembered to shut the door to stop curious neighbours from interfering.

“Because you have got to stop being this delusional!” he told his brother, finally raising his eyes to meet Thor’s. The expression he found there wasn’t anything if not confused.

“Oh come on,” Loki started. “We were fooling ourselves thinking we could be together. I’m not Asgardian, I’m an outsider, a Frost Giant. I don’t belong in that palace, I don’t belong with you. What you need to do is find a wife, take the throne after Odin, and forget all about me.”

“No!” Thor objected.

“Yes!” The raven haired man yelled. “That has always been your future, I was never supposed to be a part of your future! I was supposed to die alone in the cold, remember?”

“Loki, don’t say stuff like that.” Thor sounded pained.

“Well I’m just stating the truth, aren’t I?” Loki snapped. “I was a monster waiting to die and Odin was oh so merciful to take me to Asgard. Only he didn’t want a monster as his son of course, so he had to change me into a relatively normal being and forget to mention that I actually do look like a Frost Giant. Well his plan failed, we all know the monster I really am and look like. I saw the people stare at me, the news that Odin made a grave mistake taking a mongrel as his son must have spread like wildfire.”

He started towards the door, wanting to get away from this painful discussion that was making his eyes sting with tears, but Thor caught his wrist and caged him between his arms and the back of the couch.

“Thor, let me-“

“If you even think I’m letting you go right now, you are the delusional one here.” Thor interrupted his brother.

Loki looked at him defiantly. He had never felt this conflicted, he wanted to give in and just let himself be held by Thor but he didn’t want to have it to lose it all again after. Why couldn’t the big oaf just realize that he was far too perfect to busy himself with someone like him, someone who was nothing.

Thor ignored the defiant look when he noticed the tears it was trying to hide and pushed Loki against the couch until they were pressed up against each other, chest to chest, hips to hips. He ran his fingertips up Loki’s bare arms making the man break out in wave of goose bumps before raising his hands up to cup Loki’s cheeks. The soft look in Thor’s eyes alone made Loki almost want to give in – almost.

“Loki, you’ve always been the best part of my day, every day and these months without you have been horrible. I’ve spent every waking moment trying to find you but you and your damn invisibility spells made it quite hard.”

Loki almost had the urge to apologize at the sentence laced with frustration.

“Odin should not have lied about your appearance and that day in the courtyard should not have happened.” Thor continued.

Loki couldn’t help but flinch and he averted his gaze sideways.

_Of course it shouldn’t have happened, it had revealed his true nature_

“So you do agree I’m a monster?”

“Loki, listen to me carefully.” The forceful tone of Thor’s voice left no room for discussion. “You are so beautiful and it kills me to think that you can’t see that. You could never be a monster because there’s literally nothing about you that’s monstrous. You are mesmerizing in any way, shape or form. Even in your Jotun form.”

Loki scoffed. “Well that’s a lie. I look just like them, and people have been calling them monsters for ages. Even me.” He bit his lip. “Even you.” He added in a whisper.

Thor wanted to hit himself in the face for ever saying that. Because he’d never meant for Loki to think of himself as one of them. He thought Frost Giants monsters for abandoning Loki like he was nothing, for being such a violent race, but never because they looked different than him.

“Baby, look at me.” he pleaded, caressing Loki’s cheekbones with his thumbs. His brother usually punched him for using endearments like that. But today he just met Thor’s gaze with his own. The vulnerability his eyes held, made Thor’s heart clench.

“I could never think of you as a monster. Never. I remember seeing your skin turn blue perfectly and what I also remember is being speechless because you’d looked so damn alluring and majestic and I couldn’t find words to even do your beauty justice. I remember my hands itching to trace the runes on your arms and face and everywhere else on your body. I remember wanting to gaze in your eyes until I’d drown in a sea of red. I remember seeing beauty the way I always do when I look at you.” Thor kissed away a tear making its way down Loki’s cheek before resting their foreheads together. “You shouldn’t ever not feel beautiful and I’m going to do everything in my power to make that happen.”

Thor’s speech had Loki’s stomach churning from the amount of emotions he’d been put through. “But why would you bother?” Loki asked, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. “You could just marry one of the girls always throwing themselves at your feet. You could live a perfectly happy life without me.”

Thor’s heart broke when he heard those words. It broke his heart to know that Loki actually thought that. “Loki, I could never be happy if you aren’t with me. I don’t want a wife, I don’t even care about the throne, I just want – no, not just want, I need you.” He paused. “You’re the peanut butter to my jelly.”

Loki snorted out a laugh without meaning to. “What did you just say?”

Thor couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Loki’s laugh. “It’s a Midgardian saying is it not?” he asked, making Loki smile at him fondly. The raven haired God just couldn’t supress his feelings for Thor, they practically consumed him. It was quite a weird sensation, tears pooling in his eyes but his stomach fluttering with happiness at the same time.

“Hey Lokes,” Loki bit his lip to stop his smile from growing at the childhood nickname Thor had given him years ago. He raised his eyebrows in lieu of saying ‘what?’.

“I’m in with love you.” Thor told him. And Loki knew this, had known this for quite a while. But to hear him say it like this, looking a bit sheepish as if he didn’t know that all Loki ever wanted in life was to be loved and wanted by this giant oaf, felt like it was the first time hearing those words again.

“I love you too, you moron.” He choked out.

Thor grinned at the insult. This was his Loki, the one he grew to love like no other.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” The words were breathed onto Loki’s lips, making Loki whine before Thor kissed the sounds right out of his mouth.

In the back of his mind Loki realized that many things still needed to be figured out but he wasn’t having a hard time keeping those ideas in the back of his mind, because right now he had Thor. And Thor was kissing him like his life depended on it, the same Thor who thought he was beautiful, even in his Jotun form. He’d heard the honesty in Thor’s voice and he’d seen it in his eyes and Loki had difficulty wrapping his head around it. A bite to his lower lip made his thoughts dissipate and all he could focus on was Thor’s slick tongue sliding against his own and sneaky hands finding their way to bare skin underneath his clothes.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Thor woke up to Loki draped across his chest, face buried in the crook of Thor’s neck. The sight made a shit eating grin appear on the blonde’s face. He just couldn’t help but feel ridiculously happy. He carefully tangled his fingers in Loki’s wild locks of hair, smoothing them down. The last time he had felt this utterly content had been almost three months ago, when he’d just lied down with Loki while he read. His grin slowly disappeared as he thought back to those months without his brother, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown.

He remembered Loki disappearing through the rift, how he’d arrived a second too late to follow him. He’d gone straight to Heimdall, ordering him to find Loki – too distraught to ask politely. Heimdall seemed to understand and he felt pained to watch the blood drain from Thor’s face as he told the God that he couldn’t locate his brother anywhere. He knew how close those two were, he knew everything, except where Loki had been at that moment. The following months had been hell for Thor, he’d fought with his parents, angry because they kept it a secret from Loki and him. He’d been mad at Sif for looking scared of Loki even if she had only been startled because of his red eyes, and he’d been mad at Volstagg for throwing that damn rock in his direction. All the angriness he’d felt and the adrenaline that came with it had been put in his endeavour to find Loki. He went to all the places Loki liked in all of the nine realms. New York had been his sixth guess and he’d spent a total of two weeks here, scouting all bookstores and teashops before finally finding him.

Thor recalled the way Loki had made his way out of the bookstore, flanked by a beautiful redhead who had made Loki smile with whatever she had been saying to him. He hadn’t known to be glad that Loki was smiling or sad that Loki was smiling without him. He’d wanted to cross the street and pull his brother into his arms but a big scene in public was everything Loki hated. Thor knew that, so he’d waited and tailed Loki and the woman to a bar. He’d used every inch of his self-control to stay put and not follow them inside. Because he knew what happened in bars - especially with gorgeous creatures like Loki - and he’d still considered Loki to be his and no one else’s. Saying Thor felt relieved when Loki walked out alone was an understatement. Nerves had made his skin tingle as he’d subtly followed the man he loved to his apartment, knowing that he’d be able to take him in his arms very soon.

His thoughts dissipated when he heard Loki sniffle before snuggling even closer to the muscled body he was draped upon. Thor’s lips curved into a soft smile as his frown disappeared completely. He let his fingertips dance over Loki’s bare back, tracing random patterns. He bit his lip as he saw Loki blink slowly before fully opening his eyes and looking at Thor sleepily, a lazy smile covering his face that made Thor’s gut clench. At that moment Thor couldn’t have cared less about everything else. The only thing worth thinking about was _his_ beautiful God lying in his arms.

“You’re being all sentimental, aren’t you?” Loki asked, his voice gravelly from sleep, smile still present. “I can see it in your eyes, they’re all shiny.”

Thor’s shit-eating grin reappeared full-fledged. “I am allowed to be sentimental since I’ve finally got you back with me after three months.”

Loki was reminded of how much Thor had missed him by the comfortable ache of his lower back.

“Well if you treat me like you treated me last night every time you miss me, then maybe I should get away from you more often.” Loki commented, trailing his hand down Thor’s side all the way to his thigh, making goose bumps appear on his brother’s skin.

“Don’t you dare.” Thor growled, grabbing Loki’s butt to pull them even closer together. A soft moan slipped from the raven haired man’s throat at the feeling of those calloused hands on his sensitive skin. He smiled slyly before starting to press open-mouthed kisses to Thor’s neck. Thor hummed his approval, leaning his head back to give Loki more room to work with. He adored that wicked mouth on any part of his body. A groan escaped him as said mouth busied itself with leaving a mark to join the lot from the night before.

Loki just couldn’t help himself when he was presented with Thor’s neck as a canvas. He had to bite down and suck the salty skin in his mouth, drawing blood to the surface. Thor’s hands on his cheeks pressed their hips flush together, encouraging him. As Loki pulled back to see his last masterpiece he grinned smugly, pressing a soft kiss to the mark. He rubbed his nose against the prickly hair covering a strong chin before his mouth found its way to Thor’s lips, sliding a slick tongue over his upper lip. Thor gladly parted his lips under Loki’s ministrations, welcoming Loki’s tongue with his own. They kept the pace slow, happy – for now - to just enjoy tasting each other without it leading up to something. Loki felt warm all over, fully encompassed by Thor’s love, his strong hands anchoring him, keeping them pressed closely against each other while he kissed Loki with all the tenderness he possessed. Loki had never felt this wanted.

When the need for oxygen arose, Loki pulled back for a moment, looking Thor in the eyes with a pensive look on his face.

“What?” the blonde rumbled, lifting one hand to tuck a strand of Loki’s hair behind his ear.

Loki couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. “We still have a lot to figure out you know.” he reminded his brother, his rational side once again appearing. “I’m not sure I can go back to Asgard, Odin will still want you to find a wife, s-“

“What will come, will come.” Thor interrupted him, pulling Loki close again before tapping his nose with his own. “But we will never be apart again, you’ve ruined me for everyone else. Don’t ever doubt us or the future we’ll have together, okay? So how about we just enjoy this morning and not think about anything else for a while, just you and me?”

Loki looked up at him, a large but soft smile covering his face accompanied by a blush he didn’t care about hiding for once. “That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard actually.” He whispered before claiming Thor’s lips in a bruising kiss, this time with plenty of ulterior motives.

 

* * *

 

Later on Natasha came to check if Loki was okay since he didn’t call her and promptly decided to come back another time when she could hear the filthy moans filtering through the thin walls. It _definitely_ sounded like he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Angst has reappeared in my life, but happy endings have not yet disappeared!  
> Comments and Kudo's are very welcome :D


End file.
